


I See Your True Colors

by lunarkenma



Series: July Iwaoi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, aka that au where they see in black and white until they find their soul mate, oikawa as a theater major and barrista, red thread of fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always wanted to see in color, it was something everyone wanted. Yet, to see in color you needed to find your fated pair and he had not. They say that when you touch your true fated, you slowly gain color in your life, at least that's what his parents say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> aka the theme for iwaoi week day 3 works with an au my friend and I have been thinking about for months.

Everything had always been seen black and white to Oikawa. As people around him slowly meet their pair and saw in color, he had been alone and stuck asking what color something was when he was intrigued. It was something people took for granted, color. The boy didn't know his eye color or hair color, heck wearing decent outfits was hard due to colors clashing.

He had always wanted to see in color, it was something everyone wanted. Yet, to see in color you needed to find your fated pair and he had not. They say that when you touch your true fated, you slowly gain color in your life, at least that's what his parents say.

Oikawa was always asked by girls he dated if he could see color yet after they touched and it was always no. After a while, he was seen as an outcast, the loner who couldn't see color. All his teammates, classmates, people around him could so after being the loner and being picked on for it, he began to reject the idea of ever seeing in color.

The now older boy had moved into an apartment alone when he started college, a huge feat. He couldn't stand being taunted by his parent's love and stated he wanted to move out, they were reluctant but let him move out anyway, supplying him with an apartment. He applied to colleges and got into his top choice, not being distracted by love and able to spend all his time on studying and volleyball.

He majored in theater as an actor, studying his characters wholeheartedly. It was his release, each role was a dash of non-existent color to his life. With a life full of studying his roles, working at a cafe for money for bills and volleyball, he forgot about color and love. 

Oikawa was working his counter shift at the cafe on campus, it was an easy job. He mixed drinks, served them and made money to pay for his classes. It was simple, at least until he started seeing things in color.

It was a late Monday night at the cafe serving drinks. There wasn't many customers, most were loyal customers he had served before, but one stood out. The boy was barely shorter than him, with a grouchy, but new face. He had said his name was Iwaizumi and he was new. They hadn't talked more than that, Oikawa passed Iwaizumi his drink, the boy left and Oikawa had one more customer, before closing up the shop.

As he locked up and walked to his car, Oikawa noticed that his car wasn't black like he thought it was, it was a dark color close to black, but their was a tint of another color, almost like an eggplant. Confused, he unlocked his car and drove home.

Getting out of the car and walking into his apartment building, he notices the couple waiting by the elevator outfits they weren't in black and white, no, they were multiple colors. Why could he see this? How is this happening? There was no way he met his soulmate so why could he see color? He must be going insane. Oikawa ignores the color and goes home.

The next day at work, the new man from yesterday came again. He looked slightly confused.

\- Hello, what can I get you? Oikawa asked cheerily, he made another loyal customer.

\- Uhm, this may be weird, but could I talk to you for a second? The man asked.

\- Oikawa looks behind the man, no one was in line so he guessed he could talk to the man.

\- Sure, what's up?

\- This sounds weird, but yesterday I ordered a black coffee and I couldn't see in color, but when I left, I could. Do you have a soulmate? The man asked, sounding confused. Oikawa gasped, maybe it was him! He was the reason he could see in color!

How would this work? He didn't know the man at all. All he knew was that he liked his coffee black and that his name was Iwaizumi. What if this was just a misunderstanding? He didn't think he'd ever meet his soulmate and now that he thought the man in front of him caused him to see color, it would hurt if it wasn't him. He'd take a chance, but if it wasn't him, he would give up completely.

\- No I don't, though yesterday after work I started seeing in color as well... So maybe we are...

\- Wow what an awkward way to meet and introduce yourself to your soulmate.

\- Hi. Oikawa starts putting his hand out to shake his hand. I'm Oikawa, nice to meet you...

\- I'm Iwaizumi, he says shaking Oikawa's hand, are you free for a date tonight? He asked, blushing.

\- Sure, I get off at 6. Oikawa responds smiling and then hands Iwaizumi the same coffee he ordered yesterday.

\- What's this?

\- I figured you looked tired and this is what you ordered yesterday...

\- Oh, thanks Oikawa. He says handing Oikawa the money for the coffee and turning around. See you later then.

\- Ok, bye Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi turns around quickly, blushing and looking shocked and confused.

\- Iwa-chan? Who said you could call me that?

\- It's your nickname. Oikawa responds happily.

\- Fine then, Assikawa. Iwaizumi states as he walks out of the building.

Oikawa pouts as he watches the man leave, what a rude nickname.

\- Assikawa my ass.


End file.
